Un viaje al Paraíso
by LionTown
Summary: Mini-fic: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?
1. Encontré trabajo y a el

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Encontré trabajo, y a el<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bela POV<strong>

Mi madre siempre se preocupa mucho por mí hasta cuando solo tengo que tomar un avión

-Mama estaré bien- le dije a mi mama Reneé

-Llámame cuando llegues- dijo mi mama con cara de asustada

-Bien te veré en vacaciones- y con eso me despedí y me subí al avión

Yo amo a mi madre pero a veces es tan sobre protectora, yo tengo 23 años no necesito tanta protección.

….

El viaje en avión no fue muy largo pero si fue cómodo porque los asientos eran muy cómodos.

Cuando llegue a Forks me desilusione pensé que iba a ser más… soleado, era todo verde, los troncos de los árboles que debían ser marrón estaban cubiertos por enredaderas y moho.

Ya quería ver cómo era la universidad de Forks que estaba junto a la preparatoria.

Cuando entre era un lugar muy grande y era todo de madera muy hermoso además las aulas eran muy grandes y los profesores eran todos muy apuestos no me malinterpreten no saldría con ellos.

Fui al despacho de la directora del colegio y me dio un mapa del colegio y mis horarios y luego me dijo donde iba a estar mi habitación. Fui hacia mi habitación era muy hermosa, había un papel en la cama, lo abrí y decía:

_**Bienvenida a la Universidad de Forks espero que te sientas cómoda, la semana que viene puedes empezar a pagar la cuota.**_

_**Que estés cómoda tu directora Franklin.**_

¿¡Quee!? A mí nadie me dijo que tenía que pagar pensé que tenía una beca, bueno no puedo decirle a mama porque no me va a dejar entrar a la universidad tengo que conseguir un trabajo pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuál? En una semana.

Ya era viernes y todavía no logro conseguir un empleo lo único que tengo es mi auto que mi mama me mando desde Phoenix, creo que voy a ir por el pueblo conociéndolo y viendo si tienen anuncios de trabajos.

Fui al estacionamiento y le saque la alarma a mi auto, subí a mi auto lo encendí y me di un recorrido a todo el pueblo. El semáforo seguía en rojo hacía ya media hora que estaba aquí esperando, JA al fin se puso en verde, subí un poco la velocidad cuando todo paso muy rápido, vi una luz muy brillante viniendo hacia mí y de pronto sentí que algo me chocaba y todo se volvió negro.

**Edward Pov**

Baje del auto muy asustado, había chocado a alguien, cuando abrí el auto del otro lo que vi me sorprendió muchísimo, había una hermosa chica adentro y estaba… desmayada o lo peor … muerta no , no, no puede ser eso, me fije en su respiración y estaba bien se sentían sus latidos pero debía llevarla al hospital.

Ya en el hospital ella se despertó y yo le explique que los semáforos andaban mal y estaban todos en verde y por eso chocamos, ella no quiso levantar cargos yo se lo agradecí, la invite a tomar un café y ella acepto.

Me conto que estaba buscando trabajo para pagar la universidad y yo le dije que trabajaba en el hospital donde ella se encontraba antes, era muy simpática.

-y ¿Por qué no trabajas en mi casa?-

-Mmm no lo sé ¿Qué tendría que hacer?-

-Podrías limpiar mi casa hacer la comida y bueno ayudarme en eso en las actividades del hogar-

-Si eso está bien siempre fui muy buena con eso, pero ¿a qué hora tendría que ir?-

-De 9 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde ¿estaría bien?-

-Si si no quiero parecer **magnate **pero ¿Cuánto me pagaría?-

-¿Está bien 50 la hora?-

- ¿50? Eso es mucho no puedo aceptarlo-

-No, no yo insisto-

* * *

><p><strong>1: MAGNATE una persona que solo quiere dinero.<strong>

**Bueno como les prometí volví a subir el fic cuando lo recupere, ahora tengo dos fic sin terminar, pero ya los voy a terminar y si ven en este fic alguna osa que diga que esta en mi perfil, no le hagan caso, porque las paginas nos la pude recuperar. Bueno adiós.**


	2. Trabajo y chocolate

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 Trabajo y chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Después de ir a tomar un café con Edward me quede pensando que $50 era muy caro y la hora creo que exagero un poco con la plata yo sé que es una cuota de $1457 al mes pero $50 la hora eso ya es mucho, no entiendo como las personas dan tanta plata y como otros ni siquiera tienen la gratitud de darte $5.

Mañana empiezo a trabajar así que me tengo que levantar temprano.

Me levante a las 8 de la mañana para poder ir a trabajar a las nueve, como era mi primer dia de trabajo decidí ponerme una remera negra con un pantalón negro y botas negras largas, me agregue un saco verde de lana para que quede más lindo.

Salí de la habitación de la universidad y me subí a mi auto era un porsche boxster descapotable rojo, amo a mi auto le puse de nombre Olivia.

Encendí el auto y me puse rumbo a la casa de Edward, a mi nuevo trabajo.

Cuando llegue y vi la casa me quede con la boca abierta, era una casa muy grande parecía una mansión, no era cuadrada tenía como un rectángulo de donde salía otro rectángulo más chico todo de color blanco luego tenía como una parte arriba de color negro y atrás había una pileta gigante, era hermosa (N/A esta en mi perfil).

Toque el timbre, pero cuando apena lo toque una chica con delantal blanco salió corriendo y gritando de la casa, me pregunte porque seria, pero después Edward salió de la puerta con una camisa blanca y un jean azul.

-Hola Bella, no sabía que ya habías llegado- me dijo Edward

-Si llegue recién estaba tocando el timbre, ¿Quién era ella?-

-Ella era la cocinera pero ya no quiere trabajar aquí dice que es una casa de locos-

-Ahhh si claro-

Yo no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, el me llevo a dar una recorrida por su casa pero no creo acordármela hasta dentro de un mes. Después de terminar de mostrarme la casa me dijo que yo solo iba a trabajar en la cocina y limpiando el piso de abajo, que bueno si tenía que limpiar toda la casa no termino más.

-Bueno ya puedes empezar a trabajar- me dijo el

Empecé haciendo el almuerzo, hice pollo al horno con papas, después limpie la habitación de Edward era muy limpia, después de terminar de limpiar el living limpie el baño y la cocina, cuando llegue a una de las habitaciones me quede con la boca abierta, él se había olvidado de mostrarme esta parte. Era un salón de juegos muy hermoso (N/A no pude conseguir foto de esto).

Limpie todo el salón y después fui a decirle a Edward que ya había terminado con la casa y al comida y que el había dejado al comida en el horno.

-Bella te podrías quedar un rato más vienen unas personas y necesito ayuda con la mesa y con servir la comida ¿podrías hacer un postre?- me pregunto Edward.

-Si claro no hay problema-

Me puse a cocinar un rico postre de chocolate y después puse una mesa, un mantel rojo con un ramos de rosas rojas al medio, a los costados las bebidas con una copa para cada invitado un plato y una servilleta blanca era hermosa la mesa hasta Edward me felicto. Cuando llegaron los invitados me quede plasmada yo sabía que iban a venir personas pero no sabía que vendrían personas tan... hermosas eran como dioses.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y yo serví el pollo con papas. Cuando terminaron de comer le pregunte a Edward si quería que sirva el postre, y me dijo que ya lo sirva.

Al parecer la chica rubia que tanto miraba Edward se llamaba Tanya, creo ella me odia.

Cuando traje el postre lo traje todo en una fuente porque lo iba a servir en la mesa, estaba llegando a la mesa cuando todo paso muy rápido, tropecé con un ¿pie? Y caí y todo el chocolate se calló encima de mí y quede llena de chocolate por todos lados, creo que fue culpa de la maldita rubia oxigenada de Tanya.

Cuando me di cuenta que todos me miraban me asuste tanto que salí corriendo, subí a mi auto y conduje hacia mi casa, me sentía tan patética llena de chocolate y encima con esta ropa.

Llegue a la habitación de la universidad y prendí la ducha por cierto el baño era muy lindo. Termine de bañarme y me metí a la cama para olvidar todo lo que había pasado hoy

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, chicos miren que en este capitulo la nota de autor que dice que la casa de Edward esta en perfil es verdad, así que fíjense si la quieren ver bien c;<strong>


	3. ¿Esto está pasando?¿o es mi imaginación?

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 ¿Esto está pasando? ¿ o es mi imaginación?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Me levante a las 8 de la mañana por una llamada telefónica, era de Edward él quería saber si iba a ir a trabajar hoy, pero yo no podía verle la cara tenía mucha vergüenza, pero igual así le dije que sí, no voy a ser cobarde.

Me levante de la cama me di una ducha y empecé a preparar una linda ropa,

Me puse unas medias largas de lana color gris y arriba una remera de manga larga de color gris con unas botas negras, después me cepille mis dientes y me subí a Olivia (mi auto). Encendí el auto y me puse a manejar, odio cuando los semáforos están siempre en rojo, igual lo bueno es que como mi auto es convertible entonces me da el viento y así no me mareo. Llegue a la casa de (como dice que lo llame) Sr. Cullen, y toque el timbre.

Edward Pov

Me causo mucha ternura ver a Bella cubierta de chocolate, no, que estoy diciendo, bueno no importa pero igual yo me di cuenta que había sido culpa de Tanya porque justo cuando Bella se tropezó yo me había dado vuelta y vi a Tanya poniéndole el pie para que se caiga, y hoy voy a arreglarlo todo.

Cuando tocaron el timbre me dije que seguro era Bella pero igual así pregunte quien era, y si como dije yo era Bella.

-Bella siento mucho lo de ayer pero creo que cuando te caíste…- no pude hablar más porque Bella ya me había interrumpido.

-No importa- me dijo Bella

-No, claro que importa fue todo culpa de Tanya yo vi cuando te ponía el pie- le dije rápido antes de que me interrumpiera de vuelta.

-Si ya lo sé pero no él podía decir nada porque ella tiene más poder que yo en esta casa-

-Te equivocas ella no tiene poder en esta casa-

-Pero yo tampoco- me dijo Bella y con eso se retiró.

La verdad es que no sé qué voy a hacer ella estaba hermosa con es ropa porque la remera le marcaba sus curvas y… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me estoy volviendo loco.

Me fui rápido al hospital antes de que esta chica me vuelva loco.

Pero lo que me encontré en el hospital fue mucho peor que haberme quedado en casa con Bella, estaba María (una amiga de Jasper mi cuñado) con mi padre y mi madre hablando y Maria, a que no adivinan lo que estaba haciendo, ella estaba casi besando a Jasper y Alice le estaba arrancando los pelos, mi hermana le estaba arrancando los pelos a María. Cuando logre reaccionar fui rápido a separar a María de Jasper y a Alice de María, pero lo único que logre fue que me peguen también a mi, y hice lo único que podía hacer prendí la alarma de incendio y los interruptores de agua empezaron a activarse y María como siempre salió corriendo gritando que se le arruinaba el alisado.

Pero lo bueno es que con éxito logre separar a María Jasper y Alice pero lo malo es que moje todo el hospital, aunque eso se arregla rápido con el secador eléctrico.

…

Después de un largo día en el hospital llegue a casa a mi dulce hogar donde, estaba Bella, ahora que me acuerdo. Abrí la puerta y Bella estaba haciendo la comida entonces un rico olor a papas fritas y chuletas con salsa de chuletas vino a mi nariz, mmm que rico debe de estar la comida, y sin darme cuenta entre a la cocina, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba adentro de la cocina un lugar donde nunca entro, Bella ya me estaba sacando a patadas de la cocina diciendo que el piso estaba mojado y que no lo podía pisar.

**Bella Pov**

Me había pasado todo el día limpiando y fregando la casa de Edward y después cocinando y todo para que Edward entre a la cocina y deje sus huellas en todo el piso mojado, JA este ya se las iba a ver, cuando hice el almuerzo como siempre preparaba la comida para Edward y me comía un sándwich yo, entonces a su comida le puse mucha sal y pimienta vamos a ver cómo le va con eso.

Serví su plato y me fui al piso de arriba a agarrar mi cartera, pero cuando estaba entrando a la habitación de huéspedes donde siempre guardo mis cosas, sentí el grito de Edward que dijo Bella!.

Baje corriendo y me hice la inocente.

-¿Qué pasa Edw… digo Sr. Cullen?- le dije con mi mejor cara de perrito degollado

-¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Cómo que pasa? Llenaste mi comida de sal y pimienta-

-¿Yo?- dije con una alargada o.

-Si quien va a ser, vos, ahora te voy a agarrar- después de decir eso me tuve que poner a correr por toda la casa porque un Edward enojado venia tras mí.

Después de estar corriendo por casi 10 minutos Edward me alcanzo, pero como soy muy torpe me caí arriba del sillón y el arriba mío, nunca me había fijado en sus ojos son de un color verde donde te podes perder navegando en ellos, el acerco su cara a la mía y… no esto no puede estar pasando no ahora no a mí, entonces antes de que pase algo que no tenía que pasar me pare y dije las palabras más idiotas de mi vida.

-Yo universidad ir- dije como una boluda

-¿Qué?-

-emm- balbucee – yo tengo que ir a la universidad porque ya son las 4 y tengo clase de ortografía-

Me subí rápido a mi auto y acelere para llegar más rápido.

Apenas llegue a clase ortografía me senté y saque todos mis útiles, luego de la clase fui a la dirección y como había trabajado 2 días, y uno de los días trabaje 8 horas y hoy 5 horas serian $650 y me faltarían solo $350 fui a pagar.

**Edward Pov**

Yo no podía creer lo que casi hago con Bella espero que no se haya dado cuenta pero de la forma que hablo después creo que sí, se dio cuenta, pero no lo puedo evitar es como un impulso, un deseo.

Pero como mañana me tengo que levantar temprano entonces me fui a acostar, pero no pude evitar pensar en Bella, ella era diferente no era como las otras chicas, era especial.

Me levante como a las 8 de la mañana, y me puse una camisa color blanco y un jean azul. Como ya casi eran las nueve cuando termine de bañarme arreglarme y todo, Bella ya estaba tocando el timbre. Fui a abrirle la puerta y con lo que me encontré me dejo plasmado, estaba Bella con una chaqueta color negro de cuero, un jean negro y unas botas negras largas, estaba hermosa. La deje entrar y le dije que empiece por limpiar los baños.

La verdad es que si no me alejo de Bella Swan, perderé la cordura.

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso que subí tantos capítulos el mismo día es porque estoy subiendo todos los capítulos que ya estaban escritos de antes después la semana que viene subo otro capítulo saludos :DDDDDDDD<strong>


	4. Dulce confusión

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 Dulce confusión<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Hacía semanas que no veía a Edward era como si ya no existiera había desaparecido de la fas de la tierra y no entendía como ni porque la única vez que lo veía era cuando me abría la puerta y lo único que me decía era Hola Chau empieza por... y Toma tu plata nada mas era como si yo no existiera como si la vida dependiera de ignorarme, no sé qué le pasa.

Hoy tenía que levantarme más temprano de lo normal porque tenía que ir a comprar cosas para la universidad, así que me levante a las siete y me fui a comprar. Estaba conduciendo cuando vi a Edward en una tienda de ¿ropa de mujer? que hacia el en una tienda de mujeres, entre para averiguarlo, y lo vi con una chica pero no la pude ver de adelante, tenía el pelo corto y negro era lo único que se podía ver de atrás, era bastante baja, pero no tanto.

Salí de la tienda y me fui a comprar mis útiles de la universidad, lo único que tenía que comprar era reglas, tenía que comprar un transportador la regla T y otra que no me acuerdo como se llama. Cuando estaba conduciendo yendo de vuelta a la universidad ya que me quedaba tiempo antes de tener que ir a trabajar, me fije la plata que había gastado, no era mucho todavía me alcanzaba para pagar el otro mes. Cuando termine encendí mi auto y me fui a trabajar, es la primera vez que le digo auto a Olivia, estoy muy desconcentrada.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Edward, toque timbre, el me abrió estaba con la misma chica de la tienda, hablando la chica estaba de espaldas tomando un café o té no me fije bien, fui al dormitorio de huésped y deje mis cosas ahí, me fui a limpiar el dormitorio de Edward, y después me fui a la sala de lavado y lave la ropa, la verdad es que no podía creer que Edward este con una chica, pero no sé porque me intereso tanto en lo que hace y no hace.

Cuando termine de limpiar fui a la cocina, hoy iba a preparar milanesa a la boloñesa con papas noisets al horno y como estaba la "amiguita" de Edward entonces tuve que preparar más de lo normal, encendí el horno y puse las papas, después encendí la hornalla para poner la sartén con tres milanesas, dos para Edward, y una para la "amiguita", después hice un postre ya que había invitados, flan con caramelo, fui a poner la mesa, y después me fui a agarrar mis cosas, porque tenía que ir a clase de literatura, fui a servir las milanesas, y mientras terminaban de comer yo me fui a mirar un poco de tele, cuando terminaron de comer fui a servir el postre y pude ver a la chica de adelante la verdad es que casi que me caigo tenía el postre en las manos y mire para la derecha y la chica era de pelo negro como habida dicho y bajita , pero yo ya la conocía, era, la hermana, de, Edward, tanto para esto yo seguía caminando mientras miraba a la chica, pero olvide el escalón del living y tropecé de vuelta el postre en mi cabeza, creo que debería dejar de hacer postres, pero esta vez solo salto un poquito, así que deje lo que quedaba en la mesa y me fui al baño a limpiarme con agua lo que tenía en la cabeza, y listo, era dulce debo decir que me había salido muy bien el caramelo, creo que solo fue una confusión, a pesar de todo, incluyendo al caramelo, me sentía feliz, pero ¿porque? no puede ser que sea porque Edward no estaba con una chica, porque ¿a mí que me importaba?.

Cuando me despedí de Alice me saltee a Edward solo le dije chau y luego me fui.

Llegue a la universidad y me bañe, después me fui a mi clase de literatura, había que escribir un poema para hoy y me toco leer el mío.

Hoy amanecí con frio en el corazón

La nostalgia de este amanecer me golpeó por alguna razón

Me pregunté si toda esta lejanía valdría la pena

O si mañana la soledad de mi alma te sea ajena

Estas horas, estos minutos y sus segundos no son los mismos sin ti

Entonces aprovecha la luna con su eterna nostalgia para apoderarse de mí

Al estar ya mucho más consiente

Tú te apoderaste por completo de mi mente.

-Muy bien Bella eres una excelente escritora, tendrás mucho éxito- me dijo el profesor

Era muy lindo el poema pero nadie sabía cuál era la razón de mi poema, yo me pregunta si toda esta lejanía valdría la pena pero ¿cómo podría saberlo?

Después de todas mis clases me fui a mi habitación a dormir. Pero antes me di una ducha, después me acosté en mi cama, no entiendo ¿cómo puedo pensar tanto en una persona que no conozco? ¿Cómo podía ponerme celosa por alguien que conocí hace dos semanas? ¿Porque me sentía feliz de que todo allá sido una confusión? una dulce confusión.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, bueno ya casi termino de subir los capítulos y escribo uno nuevo, y la semana que viene lo subo.<strong>

**No se olviden de pasar por mi fic Eres una zorra Bella, dejen reviews, adiós.**


	5. Doloroso y Amoroso

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 Doloroso y amoroso<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Me levante a la mañana abrumada tenia dolor de cabeza, no sé qué había hecho anoche para tener este dolor de cabeza, creo que estaba resfriada. Fui a la farmacia para comprar algo pero fui caminando por que no estaba bien para conducir, llegue a la farmacia y le dije al chico que atendía que tenía dolor de cabeza fiebre y vómitos y me dio un remedio para que me sintiera bien.

Estaba caminando de vuelta para la universidad, pero me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar y no lo pude evitar, vomite, en la calle, arriba de un cartel de ofertas, que vergüenza.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en la calle tomando un café en la parte de afuera cuando vi a Bella, y no era solo ella, era ella vestida con unas pantuflas, babuchas, remera manchada y un saco de color negro y estaba vomitando, me acerqué rápido y la lleve a mi casa, sí que se veía mal, el di una taza de café con los remedios que le habían dado en la farmacia y fui a trabajar mientras ella estaba en el sillón de el living.

Las cartas de Victoria ya me tenían harta ella y su amiga solo trataban de volverme loco lo peor Tanya (que era al mejor amiga de Victoria) me mandaba cartas diciendo que no vuelva con Victoria que no me convenía y que tenía que estar con ella, ya me tenían harto, Tanya y Victoria.

Victoria era mi ex prometida cuando un día se le ocurrió dejarme e irse me rompió el corazón estuve dos años sin ni siquiera ir a trabajar, después de poder olvidarla, pero con un agujero muy grande en mi corazón ella empezó a mandarme cartas diciendo que quería volver, yo no se las contestaba, un día estuve a punto de caer en la tentación de contestarle pero mi padre casi que me corta los dedos cuando me vio escribiendo, él tiene razón ella me hizo mal y yo estuve en cama sin hacer nada por casi 2 años! . Pero bueno ahora estoy bien o al menos eso creo.

Salí de mi consultorio y fui al living, Bella se había quedado dormida, me acerque y la desperté.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo media dormida.

-Nada, es que son las 3 y estas en mi casa-

-Oh, lo siento- dijo y se levantó rápido.

Aunque esa ropa era fea se veía muy bien, y como era muy hermosa ella se veía bien con todo.

Bella POV

Edward estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa y yo estaba vestida muy ridícula.

-Bella, si quieres puedes darte una ducha, hay un baño en la habitación de huéspedes- me dijo Edward.

Le hice caso a Edward y me fui a dar una ducha de agua bien calentita, como siempre me dejaba ropa aquí por si la necesitaba algún día, termine de darme una ducha y me vestí, el agua me había echo en verdad muy bien, todavía tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero dentro de todo estaba bien.

Baje lista para irme a la universidad ya que me sentía mejor como para ir a mi clase.

-Bella ¿Quieres que te lleve? Porque no trajiste tu auto hoy- Me dijo Edward.

-Sí, gracias- le dije a Edward.

Salí de la casa y subí a su auto, Edward entro y condujo directamente a la universidad.

Edward comenzó a hablar sobre la vida en el hospital, a mí todavía me dolía la cabeza y no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

-y entonces le tuvimos que operar la ingle, pero después su tórax se salió de lugar! Puedes creerlo?- me decía Edward.

-Sabes Edward no te entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando- le dije directa.

-Bueno no esperaba que entendieras-

-No entiendo cómo es que vos, con plata, soltero y sin ninguna hija ni hijo, como es que no tienes ni una novia y ni si quiera estas casado- le dije, pero apenas lo dije me arrepentí.

-Bueno de echo estuve comprometido pero, bueno, ella, se fue- dijo Edward – Sabes no me gusta hablar de eso pero hoy no me molesta hablarlo contigo no sé porque- dijo el

-Bueno no quería incomodarte, yo lo siento- Le dije y para mi suerte ya habíamos llegado- Yo lo siento, adiós- le dije, lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, pero él estaba mirando por el retrovisor y corrió la cara para saludarme, y el beso, resulto, en su boca. El beso empezó dulce y suave y después los dos nos movíamos al compás de nuestros labios y entre abrí los labios, pero fue un gran error haber hecho eso, debía separarme, lo tenía que hacer pero no lo hice tenía que salir del auto e irme, pero no hice ninguna de las dos cosas no podía. Me sentía adolorida por el dolor de cabeza pero al mismo tiempo sentía amor, ahora entendía porque había disfrutado que él no tenga novia, estaba enamorada, de mi jefe, no podía, si yo me enamoraba de él, tal vez todo no resultara bien y el me echara, yo necesitaba ese trabajo, era para la universidad mi sueño desde los 15 años no podía dejar que esto pasara, me separe de Edward.

-Yo… no… chau- fue lo único que logre decir.

No podía creer lo que había echo lo bese y después me fui como si anda hubiera pasado, esto no podría estar pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, bueno ¿les gusto? ya es el capitulo 5 creo, dos capitulo mas y ya empiezo a escribir uno nuevo.<strong>

**No se olviden de pasar por mi fic Eres una zorra Bella, dejen reviews, adiós.**


	6. Lejos

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 Lejos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Me levante a la mañana y me di una ducha generalmente las duchas sirven para recordar lo de ayer, entonces lo recordé, el beso, no puedo creer que haya besado a mi jefe, ahora todo iba a hacer diferente, mi trabajo ya no va a ser igual. Como dije yo mi trabajo ya no era lo mismo el antes cruzaba dos o tres palabras ahora ya ni una me abre la puerta me señala el lugar donde debo empezar a trabajar y después me abre la puerta para que me valla y me da la plata, yo sabía que todo iba a cambiar pero ¿Por qué tanto?.

Por lo menos podía entender porque me dolía tanto que el este cerca, pero tan lejos, al mismo tiempo, pero yo no podía seguir así, me sentía tan mal que un día tuve ganas de tirarle el escobillón en la cabeza a Edward, me había abierto la puerta le dije Hola y el solo rodo los ojos y me fulmino con la mirada! ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?

**Edward POV**

Ya estaba harto de que Bella intentara hablarme, ella había respondido a mi beso y después me había dejado, solo! No puedo entender como después de eso quería hablarme, y trabajar acá, yo no iba a echarla si ella no quería, no iba a dar el primer golpe.

**Bella POV**

NO puedo seguir así yo no sirvo para estas cosas, es más con todo esto hasta idee un plan A y si no resultaba tendría que usar el plan B.

Puse en marcha el plan A y lo primero que hice fue tomar una soga y la enganche entre el sillón y la pata de la mesa de la televisión, después me fui un rato a limpiar y espere un poco. Cuando sentí que Edward salía de su habitación y separaba al lado del sillón, fui corriendo camine hasta la soga e hice de cuenta que no sabía que estaba ahí, y tropecé, como Edward estaba al lado del sillón caí sobre él, pero creo que mi propio plan no resulto solo empeoro todo, me volví a perder entre sus ojos de un color verde, se podía navegar en ellos, y eso hice los mire y me perdí en ellos. Me pare rápido antes de que pasara algo que no quería, y estoy segura de que el tampoco.

-Yo.. lo siento es que solo me tropecé- le dije

-No importa- me contesto secamente, bueno al menos ya me hablaba.

El plan A no había resultado tendría que transcurrir al plan B, trabajar lo que más pueda mientras busco otro trabajo, cuando lo consiga me iré y no molestare más a Edward.

Me fui a mi casa, el día estaba re feo, como siempre, pero al menos no llovía, aunque para mañana estaba pronosticada lluvia.

En la universidad me di una ducha y después fui a mis clases. Después de mi última clase me fui a mi habitación pero una chica con pelo corto y ¿baja? Estaba en mi cama.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice, soy la hermana de Edward, te vi el otro día en su casa, creo que sos la chica que limpia y cocina ¿no?- Me dijo la chica, claro ahora me acuerdo es la chica que, bueno, pensé que era la novia de Edward.

-Sí, yo trabajo ahí- le conteste.

-Si ya me había dado cuenta, yo creo que hacen una linda pareja los vi el otro dia en la calle, vos te veías muy mal, pero igual estaban juntos el, te estaba ayudando-

-Yo… solo trabajo en su casa y ese día estaba enferma- le dije balbuceando.

-Si claro, pero yo creo que podrían ser algo más que eso, mañana quiero que antes de ir a trabajar te juntes con migo- me dijo rápido - ¡Vamos de compras!- me dijo gritando

-¿Qué?- Le dije pero creo que no funciono mucho discutir porque la final termine cediendo, creo que nadie le gana a Alice, me lo tengo que anotar.

Me levante más temprano que de costumbre y me junte con Alice en el lugar acordado, ella estaba ahí con una tarjeta de crédito me esperaba un día largo.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas! Y seguíamos comprando, ya me había comprado dos vestidos para ocasiones especiales, cuatro remera, tres jeans, dos calzas y cuatro shorts ah si también 6 pares de zapatos sandalias y tacos dos pares de cada uno, toda la ropa era original, y de marcas conocidas como 4tStreet o Channel.

Cuando al fin habíamos terminado de comprar me hizo vestirme con una camisa de manga corta a rallas blancas y negras, con unas calzas negras y unos tacos negros de gamuza y arriba un saco negro azabache para abrigarme ), y con eso me hizo ir a trabajar.

Edward me abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándome tres segundos, creo que el plan de Alice estaba funcionando, pero el problema era que yo no quería que Edward se enamorara de mi sino todo lo contrario.

Estuve limpiando mucho hoy porque el living era un asco, al tener la estufa prendida contra la pared, esta se quemó y quedo toda negra estuve con un trapo limpiándola como media hora por suerte un líquido anti grasa que había en la casa me ayudó mucho y el trabajo de casi media hora lo termine en 10 minutos. Después de terminar con toda la casa me fui al estacionamiento de abajo para subir a mi auto, había empezado a llover hacía ya media hora y ahora el agua caía más fuerte, iba a subir a mi auto pero una voz me detuvo, me di media vuelta y Edward estaba delante mío corriéndome, se detuvo a 10 centímetros mío.

-Bella, no te vallas, explícame porque te fuiste la otra noche en el coche.

-Yo…- fue lo único que alcance a decir, estábamos los dos mojados de la cabeza a los pies y ya nada importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, no se olviden que solo falta un capítulo y después el capítulo 8 lo subire la semana que viene.<strong>

**No se olviden de pasar por mi fic Eres una zorra Bella, dejen reviews, adiós.**


	7. Prohibido

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 Prohibido<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Estábamos los dos mojados de la cabeza a los pies y ya nada importaba, él era la mejor persona que había conocido y podido enamorarme en dos semanas lo amaba, eso ya lo sabía pero no estaba muy segura de nada.

-Bella respóndeme, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?- me volvió a repetir Edward

Todo era nubloso y decidí aclararme todo, lo bese y esta vez no me aleje, cruce mis brazos entre su cuello y enrede mi mano entre su cabello el me siguió el beso, entreabrí los labios y profundice más el beso, ya nada importaba solo él y yo. Edward siguió el beso, pero unos segundos después tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, pero después nos volvimos a besar, su beso era como el hielo, frio, pero al mismo tiempo, caliente y reconfortante, era como estar en el polo norte con una estufa que no me deja congelarme, ni quemarme, me besaba como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo.

**Edward POV**

¿Bella me estaba besando? ¡Bella me estaba besando! No lo podía creer, ella me estaba besando, no era un beso normal, ella me besaba como nunca me habían besado antes, no sentía lo mismo que con Victoria, Bella me besaba como si fuera lo más importante para ella, aunque ella no lo supiera, Bella era lo más importante para mí. Tome a Bella y la lleve hacia mi casa abrí la puerta mientras la besaba y la apreté contra una pared la bese hasta no tener aire, nos separamos para respirar pero después la volví a besar entreabrí los labios de Bella y me moví sutilmente, arrastrándola a aquel beso con una dulzura casi dolorosa. Bella se descubrió a sí misma apoyándose contra mi e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Acaricie los labios de ella con los suyos y la rodee con sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. De pronto, mi cuerpo fue consciente de cada centímetro del de Bella. Los brazos me temblaban, los senos de Bella se me henchían contra mi pecho y mi pelvis se mecía hacia delante Bella recibió anhelante mi lengua en el interior de su boca. En cuestión de segundos, el mundo quedó reducido a dos cuerpos que querían fundirse y a un palpitante e incontenible deseo.

-Bella- le dije

-¿Qué?-

-Deberíamos parar-

**Bella POV**

Esas habían sido sus palabras, pero yo no quería parar él era MIO solo MIO. Yo me olvide de todo. De que Edward era su jefe y de mi propia falta de sensatez. Cuando volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho era demasiado tarde e igual así no estaba arrepentida si no que quería mas pero él estaba PROHIBIDO.

-Tienes razón yo nunca debí de hacer eso, perdóname- le dije a Edward

-No, no es eso es solo que no deberíamos dejarnos llevar, tal vez luego cuando… bueno tú me entiendes-

-Tienes razón tal vez cuando nos conozcamos más-

Y así termino nuestra corta conversación.

Al otro día me levante de mi cama y me lave la cara y los dientes, como ya llegaba el verano me vestí con un short de jean que lucía mis piernas unos tacos de gamuza y una remera de manga corta color rojo vivo que resaltaba mi piel agarre mi cartera de flecos ( N/A esta en mi perfil) y fui a trabajar en Olivia.

Cuando llegue toque el timbre y de inmediato al puerta se abrió y vi a un Edward boquiabierto mirándome las piernas.

-¿Quieres una foto así no me gasto?- le dije bromeando mientras entraba.

-JAJA que graciosa- me dijo sarcásticamente saliendo de su trance – Hoy no hay mucho para limpiar pero cuando termines con el baño de arriba que es lo único que hay quiero invitarte a tomar un café-

-Mmmm suena tentador ¿a qué cafetería?-

-Emm ¿Starbucks?-

-Bien lo voy a pensar- le dije con una sonrisa y eso era obvio que era un sí.

Intente limpiar rápido para ir con Edward y cuando termine le avise y sonrió de punta a punta y me subió a su auto.

Llegamos a la cafetería y me pedí un frapuccino mocha y el un café amargo, hablamos de todo de su familia y de la mía, su padre era doctor como el su madre era antes partera y tenía una hermana y un hermano llamados Emmet y Alice quienes estaban casados con Rosalie y Jasper dos gemelos famosos la chica por su línea de ropa con Alice y el chico por sus cuadros. Yo le conté sobre mi madre y mi hermana Bree quien tenía su novio llamado Diego, mi padre que había muerto cuando era chica tenía una familia muy chica así que no había mucho que contar. Estábamos levantándonos de la mesa cuando una chica pelirroja con muchos rulos y la piel pálida y perfectamente lisa.

-Hola Eddie- le dijo besándolo mientras yo quedaba como una idiota adelante, ahora si el si estaba PROHIBIDO.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, bueno es el ultimo capítulo la semana que viene subo un nuevo capítulo que voy a escribir.<strong>

**No se olviden de pasar por mi fic Eres una zorra Bella, dejen reviews, adiós.**


	8. Pesadillas

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadillas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

-¿Victoria?- dije mientras la alejaba de mí.

-Si mi amor!- me dijo con su voz chillona.

Victoria había vuelto no sé porque no me alegraba yo la había amado y la había perdido y llore por dos años, y ahora que volvió yo me tendría que alegrar.

-Y yo me voy- dijo Bella

-No espera-

-Edward hablaremos después- y así se fue.

-Victoria, emm bueno chau- Y así me fui yo.

Bella POV

04:46:01 a.m.

Me levante asustada de la cama toda sudorosa mientras mi boca se secaba, fui a la cocina de la universidad y me tome un vaso de agua no recordaba mucho de mi pesadilla solo veía un prado vacío y yo en el medio había un árbol no muy grande solo más alto que yo, el pasto del prado estaba todo seco, marrón (muy raro en Forks), pero igual el árbol tenía unas hojas verdes muy verdes y una flor de un color rojo vivo, rojo sangre, rojo oscuro, era un color muy raro la flor era una rosa se notaba, pero tenía hojas agarradas a sus pétalos, de un color verde muy muy oscuro casi negro, me doy vuelta y veo el cielo como una tormenta al frente mío hay un bosque, me vuelvo a dar vuelta y me doy cuenta de que estaba en el jardín de la casa de Edward, vuelvo a ver el árbol con la flor y veo que a pesar de lo rara que era, era hermosa era hipnotizan te la mire por unos minutos hasta que quise cortarla y quedármela para siempre, me acerque al árbol pero antes de dar los últimos pasos m di vuelta y muchas personas me rodeaban, empezaron a acercarse a mí, y yo mire la flor, esa flor me hipnotizaba quería tomarla, intente acercarme al árbol pero las personas me tomaban me detenían, me acerque más, y logre tomar la flor, pero no aceptes la flor si no quieres las espinas, mi dedo había sido pinchado por una espina, empezó a sangrar, mi sangre era del color de la flor era un rojo vivo, un rojo sangre un rojo muy oscuro cuando casi tomo la flor las personas me tomaban de mis brazos y me acercaban hacia ellas. Y luego me desperté solo recuerdo esa parte no recuerdo el resto, termine de tomar mi agua y me fui a dormir de vuelta esperando a no volver a tener esa pesadilla de vuelta.

**Edward POV**

05:30:23 a.m.

Me levante de la cama para tomar un vaso de agua y me volví a acostar no pensaba levantarme mañana hasta las 12 del mediodía, me tome todo el vaso de agua y lo deje en mi mesa de luz.

07:31:22 a.m.

Parecía que no iba a dormir bien en toda la noche porque me había vuelto a despertar me acomode la sabana y siento que estoy todo mojado prendo mi velador (luz de mesa de habitación) y veo que estoy todo lleno de sangre me asusto levanto mi cabeza y hay una chica con una musculosa alargada y con manchas de sangre mi sangre tenia el pelo que le tapaba la cara y su boca con sangre, mi sangre me miro en mi espejo y estoy pálido con sangre en todo mi cuerpo pero más en mi cuello, el vaso de agua estaba lleno, yo había tomado toda mi agua, miro al rincón donde estaba la chica, ella ya no estaba, alguien toma mi brazo me doy vuelta y es la chica no logro verle la cara, me asusta su tacto, miro el vaso, estaba vacío.

07:40:03 a.m.

Me desperté, solo había sido una pesadilla.

12:44:31 p.m.

Al fin había podido dormir tranquilo me había despertado dos veces ayer y el sueño que había tenido ayer no había sido muy lindo que digamos, me tome un café y di una ducha caliente para olvidar toda la noche.

**Bella POV**

12:50:53 p.m.

Me desperté y me pegue una ducha recordando la horrible pesadilla de ayer, por suerte después me había podido dormir sin tener ninguna otra fea pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, chicos bueno se que hace mas de un año que no subo capítulos, es porque mi ordenador se rompió, mas bien los cables del Internet y bueno, estuve escribiendo pero no los pude subir, pero ya me lo arreglaron y ahora estoy subiendo los capítulos, hoy subo varios asi, conpenso un par de días sin capítulos. <strong>


	9. ¿Relación? Oh no

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Relación? Oh no<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Después de terminar mi café me fui a trabajar, había mucho trabajo en el hospital hoy, después de terminar con 18 pacientes con la misma enfermedad, (parecía que había un virus en la ciudad) me fui a mi casa y ya era tarde, como era el dia libre de Bella no había venido esta tarde, entonces recordé a Bella y como nos besamos ayer, estaba enamorado de Bella y hoy se lo iba a decir.

**Bella POV**

Mi clase de poesía no fue tan divertida como antes, no puedo creer que el profesor nos halla echo escribir 10 hojas de poesías, 10 poesías y no carillas HOJAS. Después de todas mis clases quería salir así que llame a Alice.

-Holaaaa- me dijo con su vos chillona.

-Hola Alice estoy aburrida vamos a comer-

-Siiii! Vamos te espero en el restaurante de Fecks & Monds- dijo gritando como loca.

-Bueno- le dije intentando tranquilizarla, cuando Alice se pone tan feliz es algo MALO.

Me encontré con Alice en el restaurante estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que le sonó el teléfono.

-Hola! Si ok te espero!- dijo Alice mientras cortaba el teléfono

- ¿a quién esperas?- le pregunte

- A una amiga-

Unos minutos después una chica de pelo rubio y perfecto con una gran figura, a quien Alice se paró y le hiso señas para que venga.

-Ella es Bella- le dijo Alice presentándome.

La chica rubia se presentó, se llamaba Rosalie era la novia de Emmet el hermano de Edward, el me había contado sobre ellos.

-Hola- me dijo Rosalie

-Bueno y ahora que estamos todas… SALIDA DE CHICAS!- dijo con su voz chillona Alice, Oh no, compras.

Entramos a más de diez tiendas y no encontrábamos el vestido que Alice quería y Rosalie no servía de mucho cada vestido que se probaba no le gustaba.

-Bella mira este vestido es hermoso ¿no?- Dijo Alice

Era un vestido de encaje apretado de color negro

-Pruébatelo- dijo Rosalie, no intente protestar porque pelear con Alice… nunca ganaría.

Entre al vestidor y me probé el vestido, me mire al espejo y vi que, como era un vestido ajustado, me resaltaba mis curvas y al ser corto lucia mis piernas. Sali del vestidor y le mostré a Alice y a Rosalie el vestido.

-¡Es hermoso!- grito Alice

-Me encanta vamos a llevarlo- dijo Rosalie

Yo no quería comprar el vestido porque aun que era hermoso, no quería gastar plata aunque sabía que no funcionaría protestar aun así lo intente.

-Chicas no es necesario comprar…- no termine de hablar porque Alice ya venía con las bolsas de compras del vestido -¿Lo pagaste tú? No no no estás loca yo no quiero que me pagues mis cosas- le dije a Alice

-Lastima ya lo hice y no se puede devolver- dijo Alice con cara de duende endemoniado.

Después de horas buscando el vestido de perfecto para Alice, lo encontramos, apenas lo vio dijo me lo llevo. Fuimos hacia el estacionamiento para ir al auto de Alice, estábamos llegando cuando alguien nos gritó, me di vuelta y era Emmet, Jasper y Edward.

-Osito- dijo Rosalie, ¿osito?

No quería hablar con Edward estaba avergonzada, recordar lo que paso entre nosotros era vergonzoso. Edward se acercó a mí.

-Bella, yo…-

-No digas nada- no sé cómo me atreví a hacerlo pero lo bese. Cuando el beso termino lo deje hablar.

-Yo te quería decir que… Te amo Bella y quiero que estemos juntos siempre, ¿queres ser mi novia?-

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí los dejo con el capítulo 9, espero que les guste, ademas, ya que voy a subir varios capítulos en un día van a poder saber que le contesta Bella, lastima, me gusta que sufran. |:3|<strong>


	10. ¿Novios? Novios

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Novios? Novios.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 ¿Novios? Novios.<p>

**Bella POV**

Era la pregunta del millón y yo no estaba preparada para responderla, tenía miedo de perder el millón de perder a Edward, sabía que no era bueno pero tampoco podía dejar a Edward tenía que hacer algo, tenía que responder y no sabía cómo, así que tome una decisión, lo bese, de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez.

-¿Supongo que eso es un sí?- dijo Edward y yo le sonreí.

-Uh uh parece que la parejita, dio un espectáculo- dijo Alice con voz ¿sensual?

El viaje transcurrió rápido viaje en el auto de Edward, al llegar a la casa de Alice ella bajo y luego Edward me llevo a la universidad. Al llegar me abrió la puerta y me dio un beso en la boca, el beso fue dulce pero apasionado al mismo tiempo. No podía propasarme así que lo salude y entre a la universidad, pasara lo que pasara no podía dejar de recordar a Victoria besándolo, una y otra, y otra vez. Era una escalofriante imagen que no se borraba de mi cabeza. Tal vez debería hablar con Edward respecto a eso, pero ¿él había dicho que me amaba no? Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía como si él amara a otra chica?

Intente no pensar en eso y concentrarme en mi tarea. Ya era bastante difícil la universidad como para complicarla más con estúpidos pensamientos de niña enamorada.

**Edward POV**

Me fui rápido a mi trabajo, aunque mi jornada ya estaba por terminar. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella, tal vez piensen que este obsesionado, bueno, lo estoy, pero ¿es un crimen estar obsesionado de la chica a quien amas? Si lo es, entonces arréstenme.

Intente sacarme a Bella de la cabeza y concentrarme en mi trabajo. Eso era lo más sensato que mi enamorada mente podría pensar.

Unas horas después ya estaba en mi casa pensando en Bella, una vez más. Es solo que yo ya había admitido que la amaba, pero ella no. Una parte de mi estaba paranoica, pero la otra decía "Ya, es obvio que Bella te ama, si no ¿Por qué estaría contigo?" mi enamorada mente le hacía caso a esta parte.

No pude evitar pensar en Tanya. Ella estaba completamente loca, y tenía miedo que le pueda hacer algo a mi Bella. Mi Bella, eso sonaba bien.

Intente una vez más borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero mi mente se negaba a dejar de pensar en Bella.

Tuve suerte que el timbre sonó, y no me dejo seguir divagando sobre Bella.

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Esta revelo a la figura asustada de Bella. Ella intento forzar una sonrisa, pero se veía que esta no llegaba a sus ojos.

Le di un casto beso en los labios como saludo mientras la dejaba pasar. Ella camino vacilante hacia el sillón y se sentó. Se notaba en cada poro de su piel que tenía algo que decirme, y que estaba asustada por eso.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte nervioso.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi novio?- aunque esa respuesta me hizo sonreír, sabía que escondía algo.

-Bella, sé que pasa algo, dime-

Me senté a su lado, mientras ella suspiraba fuertemente.

-Yo… quierosabermássobresiamasaTanya- soltó rápidamente. A pesar de su rapidez pude entender a lo se refería, y no me hizo muy feliz.

-Pensé que te había aclarado que te amo-

-Sí, pero puedes estar enamorado de otra persona también, o puedes tener una relación… física, con ella- parecía realmente nerviosa.

-Bella, yo nunca ame a Tanya, ella era la mejor amiga de mí… ex prometida-. Su cara se desencajo al oír eso.

-¿Todavía tienes contacto con tu… ex pro-ometida?- Tenía dificultades en decir la palabra.

-No, bueno, sí, pero yo no la busque, ella apareció hace unos día en Forks, pero no pienso hablarle, no sé qué quiere pero yo ya no la amo, y no pienso volver con ella, porque estoy enamorado de una chica genial, que en este momento me encuentro mirando-.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su cara. No sé de dónde había salido esa idea de que yo ame a Victoria, pero al menos ya se había aclarado.

La bese apasionadamente mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y la levantaba del sillón dirigiéndola a mi habitación.

Sus labios se abrieron dejándome pasar, para que explore su boca. Mientras su aliento a menta me envolvía y el olor a fresas de su pelo me embriagaba.

La tiré arriba de mi cama.

…

Nuestra ropa se encontraba en el piso, mientras nosotros estábamos envueltos en las sábanas blancas.

**Bella POV**

Había pasado la noche con Edward Cullen, y era la persona más feliz del mundo. Él me había dicho que me amaba y que nunca volvería con Victoria porque estaba completamente enamorado de mí.

Había hecho el amor con Edward, dulce y apasionadamente. Me encontraba envuelta en sus sabanas con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras todo mi pelo se encontraba esparcido en la cama. Su aroma me embriagaba. Usaba un jabón con olor a miel, mientras que el mío tenía olor a coco, y los dos olores se fusionaban, creando una mezcla perfecta.

-Te amo- murmure contra su pecho.

-Yo te amo más- murmuro el mientras volvía a besarme.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras yo me preparaba para otra ronda de amor al estilo Cullen.

…

Después de un día lleno de acción decidí darme una ducha mientras Edward preparaba el almuerzo. Dos huevos fritos con papas fritas. Íbamos a salir rodando de esta casa, mientras nuestro médico nos obligaba a hacer una gran dieta, si seguíamos así.

Al salir de la ducha no tenía nada que ponerme así que solo me envolví en las sabanas y baje al comedor. Al bajar sentí un olor a papas riquísimo. Solo Edward podría hacer que algo frito huela bien.

-Mmm, huele bien- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa y Edward ponía un plato delante de mí.

Comencé a comer mientras Edward comía delante de mí. No dejábamos de hacer contacto visual. Mientras miraba sus ojos metí la última papa a mi boca.

Me levante y enjuague mi vaso y plato, luego los puse a secar. Edward repitió mis mismas acciones. Pero yo no contaba con que no puedo sostener una sábana y lavar a la vez.

-Bella, se te hacer tarde para la universidad- murmuró Edward mientras miraba con brillo en sus ojos mi cuerpo ahora descubierto.

Bese a Edward mientras él dirigía una de sus manos a mis senos y la otra se posaba en mi trasero, el cual empujo más hacia él, frotándome contra su erección. Solté un gemido.

-Tengo que irme- murmure completamente excitada.

Edward rápidamente me libero.

-Hay ropa en el último cajón de mi ropero- murmuró apretando su erección, lo que me hizo gemir.

-¿Por qué tienes ropa de mujer?- dije evitando todo tipo de pensamientos.

-Es tuya- dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía al baño. ¿Cómo había conseguido Edward ropa mía?

Me fui a cambiar y luego salude a Edward con un beso en los labios, y me dirigí hacia la universidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí los dejo con el capítulo 10 espero que les guste, ademas, les aviso que como este es un mini-fic el próximo capítulo sera el ultimo y luego subiré un epílogo.<strong>


	11. Arreglando el pasado

**Un viaje al Paraíso**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica difícil y estudiosa que va a la universidad, cuando se encuentra que tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad de Forks, entonces en un choque de autos conoce al apuesto de Edward Cullen quien le ofrece un trabajo, pero además de trabajo ¿qué más tendrá que hacer?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arreglando el pasado. Planeando un futuro.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Arreglando el pasado. Planeando un futuro.

,

Edward POV

Estaba nervioso. Todavía tenía que arreglar el asunto de Victoria y Tanya no quería que ahora que ya tenía a Bella, la perdiera por dos insignificantes intentos de mujer.

Por esa misma razón había quedado con Victoria a tomar un café. Pero obviamente Victoria no quería juntarse en un lugar público, yo sabía que era porque iba a intentar convencerme con sexo, pero su pobre excusa fue que no quería que extraños escucharan su conversación personal.

Por eso al final tuvo que ceder y encontrarse en su casa hoy en menos de media hora.

Ese era el motivo por el cual en este momento se encontraba nervioso.

Termino de ponerse una remera blanca. No quería vestirse demasiado bien, no quería vestirse bien para nadie que no sea Bella.

En 40 minutos después el timbre sonó. Diez minutos tarde, Victoria creía que hacer esperar al hombre hacia que ellos se interesaran más. Pero en realidad yo odio la impuntualidad. Mire por el ojo de la puerta* confirmando que era Victoria y abrí la puerta.

En el momento en el que esta fue abierta una Victoria con un short extremadamente corto y una remera roja que no dejaba nada a la imaginación se tiro a mis brazos besándome y tocando descaradamente con su mano cierta parte de mi anatomía. Rápidamente la aleje de mí.

-Victoria, no te traje acá para que actúes como una mujerzuela- mi voz salió enojada. Mis padres me habían educado para ser un caballero con las mujeres. Pero claramente Victoria no era una mujer. Era una puta.

La cara de Victoria era de furia completa. Pero luego se sereno y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Edward sabemos todos muy bien que te encanta que haga esto- ella en un movimiento rápido comenzó a masajear mi miembro sobre la ropa. Lo hacía de una manera llena de experiencia. Pero luego de haber estado con Bella nadie podía ser lo suficientemente buena como ella. Ni siquiera una modelo rusa completamente llena de experiencia y con un cuerpo de muerte podría. Por eso la caricia de Victoria me daba repugnancia. Eso y que la mujer que la hacía me provocaba ahorcadas. Es como que un hombre acaricie a otro hombre heterosexual. Por más que el hombre sepa como hacerlo el otro hombre no se sentiría atraído hacia él. Ya que el hombre que lo hacía no lo atraía.

Aleje a Victoria de mí nuevamente.

-Victoria, vine solamente para dejarte claro que no me interesas, y lo abras podido verificar hace menos de cinco segundos cuando tus caricias no me afectaron en lo más mínimo- dije haciéndola ver lo obvio.

-No me interesa no atraerte no necesito que disfrutes para poder sentir placer. Si tienes sexo conmigo aunque no lo disfrutes yo si lo hare. Y te puedo asegurar que lo vas a terminar disfrutando- mientras decía eso su mando se fue metiendo por mi pantalón y lo acaricio pero esta vez, no fue sobre la ropa.

La volví a alejar, solo me provocaba repulsión.

-Victoria, no lo disfruto estoy completa y locamente enamorado de una chica. Y aunque quisiera no puedo sentirme atraído hacia nadie más que no sea ella. Y solo quiero que te alejes de nosotros. Y te puedo asegurar que si te acercas una sola vez a nosotros voy a dejarte sin casa, en la calle, y con una orden de restricción, que puede llegar a dejarte en la cárcel-.

A medida que lo iba diciendo me iba alejando de ella mientras que Victoria estaba cada vez más enojada.

-Bien Cullen, si eso es lo quieres no me vas a volver a ver, ni a saber de mí. Pero nunca, JAMAS, vas a volver a acostarte conmigo. Así que, que te quede claro que si salgo por esa puerta jamás volverás a sentir el placer que sentías conmigo-

Ella pensaba que yo disfrutaría acostándome con ella. Pensaba que esa era una buena amenaza. Pero para mí fue una buena noticia, ya que eso significaba que iba a salir de mi vida.

-Bien Victoria, nada más haría más feliz entonces, que salgas por esa, puerta así no tengo que volverte a ver-.

Victoria salió enfurecida, pero yo sabía que ella no iba a volver a molestarnos, ella no era de las chicas que suplican por sexo, a ella le gustaba que le suplicaran.

Yo sabía que ella le haría saber a Tanya sobre esto, y ya no iba a tener que saber nada de ellas, nunca más.

Feliz de la vida salí a buscar a la mujer de mi vida a la universidad, para amarla en mi cama, como ella se lo merecía.

…

Dos horas después me encontraba en la cama enredado entre las sabanas, y mirando a los ojos al amor de mi vida.

-Bella, te amo. Necesito contarte algo- sabía que la noticia de Victoria en mi casa no le gustaría para nada.- Hoy Victoria estuvo aquí-

Como supuse ella rápidamente se paró de mi cama cubriéndose con la sabana.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Me dijiste que me amabas- Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar su rostro mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-No, no, no, no estas entendiendo. Yo no me acosté con Victoria, solo te amo a ti. No podría sentirme atraído de alguien que no seas tú. Es Completamente imposible- Su cuerpo se relajó pero las lágrimas no cesaban- Victoria vino aquí, porque quería arreglar las cosas. No quería que ella se acercara con nosotros. No voy a mentirte, ella trato de seducirme- soltó un sollozo- pero yo no cedi, como te dije, no puedo sentirme atraídos a alguien que seas tú. Le deje en claro que no quería que se acercara a nosotros. Y Victoria no es de las que suplican. Prometió no volver a molestarnos- Sus lágrimas cesaron pero ella no volvió a acostarse en la cama.- Bella, te amo con toda mi alma, nunca podría estar con otra personas que no seas vos, porque te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma- Me levante de la cama y tome su cara entre mis manos- Sos la persona más importante en mi vida en este momento, no podría vivir sin vos. Mi corazón late por ti. Escúchalo siéntelo.- puse sus manos en mi pecho- Te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Y aun así te seguiré amando, desde lejos. Desde mi muerte. Siempre va a ser la persona por al cual mi corazón palpite- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, la cual supuse que debía ser por la emoción, la seque con mis labios- Isabella Marie Swan- Le di un beso en los labios y luego me dirigí a mi mesita de luz sacando una caja de terciopelo rojo de esta, luego volví a donde Bella me miraba emocionada y confusa, me arrodille en el piso mientras una mirada indescifrable pasaba por la cara de Bella-¿Me amarías como yo te amo o aún más, convirtiéndote en mi esposa?-

Mas lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla mientras la sonrisa más emocionada pasaba por su cara.

-Te amo, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa. Nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo. Porque o también te pertenezco. En cuerpo y alma. Mi corazón palpita por ti-.

Deslice que anillo por su dedo. Era de oro blanco con unas hermosas piedras formando un redondel. El anillo que me había dado mi abuela.

Sus palabras me habían emocionado tanto que luego de deslizar el anillo por su dedo la cogí en brazos y empecé a darla vuelta por toda la habitación. Luego la apoye en la cama mientras reía, y le hice el amor sellando así, nuestro compromiso.

…

CINCO MESES DESPUÉS

Bella POV

-¡Alice! Me estas lastimando- exclame cuando por tercera vez ella me clavaba un prendedor en el pelo.

Llevábamos horas adentro de la habitación mientras Alice me peinaba me vestía y me maquillaba. Hoy era mi casamiento y no podía estar más nerviosa. No había visto a Edwards desde hacía más de cinco horas. Cuando Alice me había secuestrado para arreglarme diciendo que íbamos a necesitar mucho tiempo para peinarme.

Desde que me había comprometido con Edward prácticamente Alice había sido como mi mejor amiga. También Rosalie, con quien siempre hablaba, y muchas veces cenaba conmigo, porque era la novia de Emmet. Todos éramos muy unidos. Esme y Carlisle eran los mejores suegros que podría haber pedido. Jasper y Alice junto con Rosalie y Emmet, eran los mejores amigos. Siempre salíamos con Edward y ellos.

Mi vida era perfecta. Estaba por casarme con la persona a la que amo y mis estudios solo me quedaban tres años para terminarlos. Mientras que tenía muy buenos amigos.

-Listo. Estar hermosa- Alice me mostró al espejo de cuerpo entero, y yo no podía creer que la chica reflejada era yo.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con una manga larga pero la otra manga estaba al descubierto, era apretado hasta la cintura donde una cola se extendía en remolino, mientras que llevaba flores blancas muy pequeñitas en la cola, dándole un aire a elegancia. Mi maquillaje era natural, pero hacia resaltar mi cara de una forma hermosa, mientras que llevaba el pelo rizado pero en un rodete, dejando un rizo cayendo por el lado derecho. Era hermoso.

Sonreí a mi reflejo, mientras que me encontraba con feliz padre para llevarme al altar.

Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Comencé a caminar del brazo de mi padre con mi ramo de rosas blancas en la mano. Mirando la decoración del jardín. El césped estaba cortado, y verde. Mientras que había pétalos esparcidos por todo el pasto dándole un aspecto muy hermoso. Había bancos de maderas a los costados del pasillo decorados con guirnaldas de flores. Y al fondo del pasillo había un arco nupcial de color blanco con flores enredadas en él. Pero yo solo veía al hombre parado en el que me miraba con adoración.

Mi respiración se cortó mientras me acercaba al mejor hombre del mundo para decirle Acepto.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo, tal vez es un poco corto, ya hacer que se casen, pero esta era la forma en la que quería hacerlo ya que es un mini-fic. Pero bueno, ahora solo queda el epílogo. ASÍ QUE NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA...<strong>


End file.
